1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headrests.
2. Background Art
A headrest assembly is disclosed herein. Examples of headrest assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,044,555; 7,008,019; 6,007,154; 5,681,088; 5,362,129; 5,288,129; 5,236,245.